


Magics Miracle

by 1Jemmagirl22



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Caroline Forbes, Blood Sharing, Cami O'Connel bashing, Caroline Forbes & Stefan Salvatore Friendship, Caroline gets to be bad ass, Caroline has no humanity, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore Bashing, F/M, Fluff, How i think TVD and TO should have gone in seasons 6 and 2, I take cannon and say hell no, Katherine is alive and bff's with Caroline because she must, Klamille bashing, Klaroline baby, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Lots of bashing, Magic wants Klaroline, Magical Pregnancy, Mates, Pregnancy, Prophecy, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Steroline are bff's and never anything more because NO, The New Orleans wolves are bitches, Unplanned Pregnancy, hayley marshal bashing, mystical prophecy's like klaroline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22
Summary: Caroline is in Paris with out her humanity after the death of her mother. It seems her friends aren't happy with her new state so they inform the one person capable of turning her emotions back on. Klaus.When a prophecy about a second Tribrid comes about in New Orleans, shock to sweeps through the city.It seems nature doesn't consider Hope such an abomination after all as an even greater one is about to be created.The hands of power are changing and when they're done even the worlds most powerful witches won't be able to stop it.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm messing with the timelines a bit. TO 2x22 has happened for a couple months. 
> 
> Rebekah never left and is in her own body, Davina and Klaus are amiable and he's even helping to bring Kol back. And important Klamille never happened a bit. Hayley and her pack are cursed and Davina was never as close with Cami or Hayley. Davina also never became regent its Vincent.
> 
> As for TVD none of season 6 is cannon. NO Steroline ever. Damon and Elena have broken up and Damon is now secretly with Bonnie. Damon still got trapped in the prison world but were rescued and no Kai. Katherine was resurrected by Caroline because they are friends and it's really fun.

Klaus POV:

“Klaus you have a very eager vampire at the door.” Freya said coming into the nursery. He groaned and handed Hope to Freya.

“Well then let’s see who this vampire is.” To Klaus’s dismay it was none other then Damon Salvatore.

Marcel, Elijah, Josh, and Cami were also all there looking at the new vampire strangely. When Damon saw Klaus he smirked. “Why hello papa hybrid.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Hello Damon. Why exactly are you here. If it’s a werewolf bite I don’t care. If it’s the doppelganger I care even less.”

“Liz Forbes is dead.” Damon said. 

Klaus flinched inwardly to the surprise of everyone in the room except Damon. If Liz was dead and Damon was here then that meant only one thing. 

Klaus closed his eyes before he opened them and scowled. “How long did it take for your moronic little group to realize what she did?”

Damon held up his hands. “I was busy with Bon-bon after just returning her from a prison world, forgive me for not paying attention to her when I thought she was in my brother and Elena’s capable hands.”

“So it’s Rippar and the doppelgangers fault then.”

The surrounded crowd was now greatly confused at Klaus’s reaction to this strange vampire and even more so what they were saying.

“Niklaus what exactly is going on?” Elijah asked.

“Klaus-.” Cami tried but was cut off by Rebekah’s abrupt arrival. 

“What the hell?” she asked as she saw Damon.

“Oh no welcome hug Rebekah. I’m shocked.” 

Klaus hold his hand up to stop the two of them. “Stop! He’s here for a reason, now.” Directing himself at Damon. “Where is she?”

“France, that’s all Bon could get. I’m surprised we haven’t heard of any manicures yet.”

“She’s smart, she knows just like you do if she was on a murder spree I would hear and come make her turn it back on.”

The gathered crowed was looking even more confused. “Okay what the hell is going on?” Cami asked.

“Nothing of your concern.” Klaus growled. “Bekah you and Freya need to watch Hope while I deal with her.”

Rebekah sighed. “If you come back and she’d distraught you’d better not force her into anything.”

He grabbed her arm looking serious. “Bekah when have I ever forced her to do anything.” He said low enough for only her to hear.

He turned back to Marcel. “Marcellus you’re in charge for the near future I’ll be quite busy.” Klaus’s eyes turned to Elijah. “Feel free to use my absence to try and bring your little wolf back to human form.”

Damon raised his eyebrow. “Wow I expected this after you get her to flip the switch back. Who knew the great chaser of Katherine Pierce could give up a grudge.”

Klaus laughed. “I gave up on Katerina a few years ago mate, I was busy destroying the tree’s in your wood’s. And the difference between Hayley and Katerina. I respect Katerina, Hayley I would let die mother of my child or not.”

Rebekah and Damon both snorted at the comment about the woods. Cami looked flat out shocked not knowing what Klaus was referring too. “Who is Katerina?”

Elijah seemed to have frozen at the mention of her name. Something Klaus found amusing. He would take Katerina Petrova over Hayley any day. Katerina had a decent sense of loyalty when she wanted to, unlike Hayley who manipulated without any loyalty except to her stupid pack.

“Elijah’s ex.” Rebekah answered. “If she had survived she would have killed Hayley for even thinking about taking Elijah, I would have paid to see that fight.”

“Me too.” Damon said. “Anyway’s I’ve done my purpose. When you get her humanity back on tell her to call Bonnie. She’s worried.”

“Since when do you care about the Bennet witch? I thought you were still obsessed with saint Elena.” Rebekah asked astonished.

“Since we were trapped in a prison world for months.” Damon answered. “And Elena tried to make Care-bear date my brother to soften the blow of my return. I hit my point.”

Klaus looked enraged. “We are having a very long conversation when I get her humanity back. And you are bringing Stefan and the Bennet witch. I believe I remember a deal about keeping me informed about her well being.”

Before anyone else could react to what he was doing he had sped back to the nursery and grabbed Hope from Freya. Kissing her on the head and whispering goodbye before he quickly packed a bag and left the compound.

When he came back to find Freya surprised, it seemed he had to give her some answer. “A friend has turned off her humanity. I’m going to get it back. You and Rebekah will be looking after Hope until I come back.”

Freya raised an eyebrow. “The blond you danced with in your memories?”

Klaus’s eyes widened in surprise. Freya smiled. “It was the only time I ever saw you care about someone or something not your siblings or Hope. It’s okay we’ll look after her.”

Klaus didn’t think twice before he left the compound and headed for the airport. He had an idea of where she would go in France. He knew her, even without humanity he knew she would still hold a bit of her light, he would get it back, he had to.

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled as she sipper her wine. She had compelled the cute waiter to refill her glass half with red wine and half with blood. 

She had been enjoying her time in Paris, even without her emotions. She had been quite careful not to kill anyone as to avoid being noticed by local vampires or her friends. 

“Merci Louis.” She said waving him off. 

The city was perfect for her uses. It was giant full of shops and food. She had considered inviting Katherine to join her, as she knew her friend would love to enjoy Paris but opted not to for the time being.

She had seen a few museums but quickly decided not to as every time she looked at the art her mind wandered to a certain hybrid. She didn’t want to think of him until her year was up for fear even a single thought would start to unravel her switch.

After another hour of lounging around the small restaurant she had found that over looked the Eiffel Tower she decided to find someone to eat for dinner.

Before she could however a very familiar feeling washed over her. It was the feeling she got every time she was in the presence of the original hybrid.

Before she could run she found herself pinned against the brick wall of a small bookstore. There to her shock standing right in front of her was the annoyingly handsome form of Klaus Mikaelson.

“Hello love.”

No One POV:

In the Mikaelson compound, the Claire family and a beautiful hotel room in a town outside Mystic Falls, Freya Mikaelson, Davina Claire, and Bonnie Bennet all shot awake.

Davina looked around the crypt and grasped at the beautiful necklace Kol had given her before his death. Still not understanding what she’d seen.

Freya looked straight at her door almost running out to check on Hope. She wondered what the dream had meant it couldn’t just be normal not with the power she felt.

Bonnie brushed her hair out of her face, Damon thankfully still asleep beside her. The dream had been so strange it had to mean something. 

They had all seen the same thing. The gave wall in Mystic Falls where the Mikaelson carvings lived. On an empty wall sat the symbol of a Tribrid large and meaningful.

But next to it sat a second one three times the firsts size. None of them knew what it meant. But soon they would.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline POV:

Caroline was frozen. Klaus was barely an inch away his arms holding her in place against the wall. The feeling of his searching eyes and smirk flickered in her head. It needed to stop. Quick.

“Klaus.” She let out, failing to keep the surprise from her voice. She shouldn’t be surprised. She shouldn’t feel a pang of desire, hoping he kissed her or touched her even in the smallest of ways.

“I hear you’ve flipped the switch. I’m sorry about your mother, Caroline.” The way he spoke made her flinch. He wasn’t being hard or mean he wasn’t trying to force her to turn it back on. He was just doing what he always did, making her feel something she shouldn’t.

He knew what buttons to push. He knew he didn’t have to force because enough time in his presence would unravel some kind of emotion. It could be hate, or anger, or longing, or even love but he could make her feel something, and it terrified her.

“Ya well I don’t feel anything anymore.” She said pushing him away from her. She feared anymore time pressed up against a wall by him would make her need him even more.

She didn’t try to run. She knew he’d catch her. She had to be careful. One wrong move and he’d unravel her. She knew he was the only one who ever could.

“Did you really think I’d let you go around without your humanity?” he asked pulling her around to face him.

“I thought you might like it. All my control is gone, you could have a little murderous Caroline all to yourself.”

He laughed. “Oh my love you underestimate yourself. If I wanted you for your darkness I would have given you a snack as a gift the second I came to the city. No I love you because of your light, even now you don’t kill, your light is still there only dimmed slightly.”

She tried to keep her heart from quicken, tried to keep her mind from straying. He said he loved her. He said it like the most normal thing in the world.

He was unraveling her. Over and over his words swam in her head. The idea of being loved by him like a tiny spark that lit a bonfire. She needed to get away from him before he succeeded in his goal.

She sped away from him and back to her hotel. She knew it wouldn’t last long but it would give her time to stop her thoughts. She shouldn’t feel anything, not desire, not lust, and most definitely not the aching hole of missing him she had buried when flipping the switch.

Five minutes after she got to her room a nock sounded. She looked through the peephole only to find a large box lying on the floor in front of her door.

She opened the door brining the box inside. She prayed it wasn’t what she thought it was. Dropping it on her table she opened the card.

‘Tonight there is a lovely little function at this hotel very expensive auction. Be ready at seven. Wear the dress, and save me a dance. Love Klaus’

She knew she couldn’t say no. She had to play his game no matter how much she didn’t want to. If she didn’t, he’d simply play another and another. She just had to survive his games without flipping the switch. 

She slid the lid off the box and her eyes widened. Inside lay a beautiful gown. It was a floor length dress that was made of a thing layer of dark blue silk. Lying under the dress were two lovely black velvet boxes she knew held jewelry.

Even without her humanity she couldn’t resist the idea of Klaus’s gifts. She opened them and saw the lovely bracelet from her birthday so long ago; she flinched as the longing feeling returned and immediately through the bracelet back into the box.

The second was just as lavish. A gorgeous diamond necklace that shined and shimmered in every direction in even the smallest amounts of light. However as she looked closer she noticed a small engraving in the back of the necklace. 

The engraving sent more glimpses of emotion through her. It was worse them him being next to her. Worse than the memories tied to the bracelet. So small but so painful at the same time. In small lettering on the back of the gold chain was the one sentence she knew would be her undoing. 

‘However long it takes, Caroline Mikaelson.’

He was her undoing. He would always be her undoing. Even after years just the tiniest of things could make her unravel switch or not it didn’t matter he was her weakness. Her constant weakness.

&

After taking a very slow time to get ready she had made her way to the ballroom of her hotel. Klaus hadn’t lied a lovely auction was in progress. A dozen paintings stood throughout the room. Her eyes instantly caught on one.

The painting closest to the door was an abstract landscape. You could tell it was in nature. Ruff outlines of trees and leaves could be seen if you looked close enough. 

She knew without a doubt it was Klaus’s work. Apart from the small initials of N. M in the corner the style was so familiar. She could feel the emotion in the painting. 

And then it hit her like a wave again, her emotions were flickering back. Realizing what the painting was off made them flicker more, like a growing fire resisting the wind. It was abstract yes but she knew it was of their day in the woods so long ago. The day Katherine was dying and he came and she gave in to all her desires.

“Do you like it love?” she heard the familiar accent say from beside her.

She couldn’t answer. If she spoke emotion would seep out. In stead she decided to attempt to cover it all up again. “How did you even compel enough people to get your work in here?”

Klaus chuckled. “Oh my love you still know so little. Come, you owe me a dance.”

He grabbed her hand and started leading her to the dance floor. His touch sent more waved of emotion through her. He was so close now, so so close to getting what he wanted.

They danced in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. “I’m glad you wore the necklace my love. It looks beautiful. I’ve been wanting to give it to you since that day in the woods.”

That was it that was the last straw. She couldn’t take all of the emotion. He hadn’t forced he had simply made her emotion come out. She felt a tear fall from her face, as the dame broke open.

In less than a second they had left the auction and were now in her hotel room. She collapsed in his arms. Her emotions broke like waves and waves of pain. Her mother was dead it kept repeating over and over and over again.

“Sh, my love. It’s okay. I’m here now. You don’t need to feel the pain anymore. I’ll always be here.”

Even sobbing and in uncontrollable waves of pain she still knew he was telling the truth. He didn’t try and force her or make her do anything for himself. He made her do it for her. He knew her better than Stefan, or Elena, or even Bonnie. He always had and he always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caroline's emotions are back on and Klaus has his light back.  
> Please comment as I am always happy to hear feedback, idea's and theories.

**Author's Note:**

> There's chapter one. Just a bit of the prophecy to tease its future.  
> Please comment as I am always happy to hear feedback, idea's and theories.


End file.
